The present invention relates generally to electronic delivery of information, and more particularly, is directed to an automated facsimile/voice memory managing system.
The use of facsimile machines, in which a person can send a document to another person over public telephone lines has become widespread. As a result thereof, various systems have been developed in which a person can access a computer at a central location via a touch-tone telephone and have the computer automatically transmit one or more stored documents to the person's facsimile machine. The systems are typically complicated. For instance, in order for a system administrator to change the system parameters, such as restriction of the total number of documents that can be sent for each telephone call, a keyboard and a monitor/printer are required. Changing the system parameters is thus a complicated task that typically must be performed at the central location.